gods_rushfandomcom-20200213-history
Mrs. Claws
Hero Intro Back row Nuker. Powerfully boosts to own ATK (Stackable). Stat Growth Skills '''White Xmas' Her bell continuously recovers HP and increases ATK (Stackable). = Restores 60 Health (x4) and increases PHY ATK by 6 per level Gift Bag A grand Christmas present appears! = Deals magic damage based on MAG ATK; scales by 14 damage per level = Targets the opponent in the front-most row = Does not work with White Xmas Holiday Rush The spirit of Christmas increases ATK speed = Adds 20.5% Attack Speed at level 1; scales at + 0.5% Attack Speed per level = Last the whole battle because of her rotation Festive Joy The festive atmosphere cheers you up, increasing Critical (Passive) =Increases Critical by 82; scales by 2 per level Evolve White → Green (Level 1 → Level 2) * 1 x Emerald Ring (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Stocking (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Face Mask (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) Green → Green + 1 (Level 2 → Level 10) * 2 x Thief's Papers (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Beary Witch Ring (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Short Stick (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Novice Staff (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Green + 1 → Blue (Level 10 → Level 23) * 1 x Heroic Claymore (Lvl. 23) * 1 x Beary Witch Ring (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Energy Stick (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Anti-Wolf Stick (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Short Stick (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Thief Leg (Lvl. 18) Blue → Blue + 1 (Level 23 → Level 37) * 1 x Fissure Sword (Lvl. 37) * 1 x Patriot Mask (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Anti-Wolf Stick (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Short Stick (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Thief Leg (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Thief's Papers (Lvl. 9) Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 (Level 37 → Level 44) * 1 x Anti-Wolf Stick (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Eagle Medal (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Thief Leg (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Thief's Papers (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Razor Blade (Level 44) Blue + 2 → Purple (Level 44 → Level 51) * 1 x Anti-Wolf Rod (Lvl. 51) * 1 x Orb of Dreams (Lvl. 48) * 1 x Golden Javelin (Lvl. 24) * 1 x Spartan Helm (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Beary Witch Ring (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Thief Leg (Lvl. 18) Purple → Purple + 1 (Level 51 → Level 65) * 1 x Energy Stick (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Thief's Papers (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Siamese Blades (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Gift Sword (Lvl. 53) * 1 x Globe (Lvl. 65) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 (Level 65 → Level 73) * 1 x Short Stick (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * 1 x Thief's Papers (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Ruins Pillar (Lvl. 64) * 1 x Forest Blade (Lvl. 73) Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 (Level 73 → Level 73) * 1 x Mithril Plate (Lvl. 22) * 1 x Heaven's Hammer (Lvl. 44) * 1 x Victory (Lvl. 22) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * 1 x Arousal Armor (Lvl. 51) * 1 x Soul Splitter (Lvl. 79) Purple + 3 → Purple +4 * 1 x Shadow Axe (Lvl. 53) * 1 x Heroic Claymore (Lvl. 23) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Titan Vow (Lvl. 78) * 1 x Last Judgement (Lvl. 80) Purple + 4 → Orange * 1 x Smelling Salt * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Sanctos Sword * 1 x Orb of Dreams * 1 x Fairydust Ring * 1 x Stardust Charm Strategy A nuker hero with three powerful self buffs. Once she gets her blue skill and Ultimate skill rolling, she does insane single target damage. Especially useful for the guild boss. Hero Shard Locations Can be purchased from the Arena Mall; 500 Credits yields 5 of her shards. They will always return with each refresh. Misc. Info * Mrs. Claws is based on the Christmas story of Santa Claus, she is supposed to be Santa Claus' wife. * She was released after Christmas to celebrate it. Category:Hero Category:None